


The Lion King, Reimagined

by Gaelira (Gemstarzah)



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Nala is Scar's daughter, Zira is Nala's little sister, bad fathers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemstarzah/pseuds/Gaelira





	

_The time has come._ The thought often flitted through the aging golden furred queen’s mind. While she was still a hunter, now was the time for her to settle and relax at home and let the younger lionesses do the hunting. Besides, it had always been harder for her to hunt after the buffalo that had caused her to lose the sight in one of her eyes. There was a long pink scar she knew, across that eye from the attack, it stared her in the face whenever she drank from the river.

Now was the time to tell Taka, she refused to call him Scar, that his brothers time as King was about to begin. She knew that it would not be an easy discussion; however he tended to listen to her even now. There was little she couldn’t get him to do. Uru wandered through the Pride Lands, until she neared the overhang of rock that made the place that Taka lived in with his small pride.

Uru sighed as she made it around the side of the rocky area, and saw her younger reddish brown son getting to his feet to see who was coming his way. She soon noticed why, hiding behind the younger lion was a pair of small brown cubs, one lighter than the other, likely only a few days old. Neither of the lionesses that she knew her son had were in sight, so it was assumable they were off hunting.

“Well now, if it isn’t my dear old mother come to visit. What brings you?” Scar asked, watching her curiously.

 _Sometimes I’m glad you don’t insist on me calling you Scar_. She loved both her sons, even if this one was the adopted one.

“Well, the time has come, Taka for me to step aside and just relax for the rest of my life. Your brother is finally ready to take his place and so I shall allow him to do so.”

Uru watched her son carefully now with her good eye. Once, like him, she had been an outsider to the Pride Lands, a rouge lioness. Now she was an accepted member of the pride, as were her sons. She had never told anyone aside from Ahadi that really she was a member of Taka’s former pride, a friend of his true mother. When the King there had become too demanding, she had gone off on her own, turned rogue.

It hadn’t been the best of lifestyles, and when she had run into Prince Ahadi and a few of his pride members, she had been quite close to death, after all, she had been only recently made half blind and hunting on her own hadn’t been easy. Mohatu had accepted her into the pride, not wanting to see her lose her struggles and here she had remained since. Ever since she had come to the Pride Lands, she’d still retained the slender build that she had had when Ahadi found her.

 _Soon, Ahadi, I will join you._ When her son no longer needed her advice, and was ruling without struggle as she knew he would at the start after all Ahadi had struggled at the start himself, she would find somewhere quiet to die.

“Why are you telling me this, mother?” Scar asked her.

“I thought you would want to know that he would like you to be there when the time comes, my son.”

Scar turned to look at her.

“Don’t know that I’ll be there. Depends on whether Sarafina’s off hunting again or not at the time. When are you stepping down?”

Uru shook her head, almost disappointed with her adopted son. Sometimes he really could be a bit on the rough side when it came to the pride’s hierarchy changing.

“Tomorrow at dawn I will step down. Please, come.”

It would mean a lot to her if he would be there when she stepped down. At least it didn’t mean that Mufasa had any cubs yet.

Scar nodded.

“I’ll see what I can do.”

Uru sighed, before her eyes turned toward the two cubs that were hiding behind Scar.

“Aren’t you going to introduce your cubs? They certainly are beautiful.”

“Perhaps, when they are older,” Scar replied. “Too young for that yet.”

Uru watched as he turned back to his cubs, and she knew she was no longer wanted here.

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow then, I suppose…”

She turned away and began her journey back to Pride Rock.

“Perhaps… Uru…”

Hearing Taka use her name, sent a shiver down her spine.

* * *

Dawn came once more, and Uru’s roar rang out across the Pride Lands. This had been her land, yes, but now, it was time that Mufasa took over so she could rest and spend her time as she wished. _I have ruled long enough. My sons are adults now. They no longer need me._

She had always told herself she would only rule until Mufasa was ready to take his father’s place, and now, she knew he was. They had spoken the night before, and she had promised she wouldn’t leave until Sarabi’s cub was born.

_I may even stay longer than that._

Looking up, she saw Zuzu flying above her, and then saw Zazu coming up to join his mother.

 _Even our winged friends have come…_ She looked down to where the Pride was gathered, aside from Sarabi and Mufasa, though she hoped Taka would be with them instead of everyone else. Turning her head so she could see everyone, she sighed with relief when she saw no hint of Taka amongst the main pride, though she could see Sarafina and one tiny cub were down there.

_He must have come._

All the animals were gathering now, looking up to see what was going on. She knew they knew what was to happen now. All of them knew she was getting older now, and Ahadi, their King was gone.

Looking out across the Pride Lands, Uru gave one last roar, as the Queen of the Pride Lands. Her reign was ending.


End file.
